


BTS - Most likely to enjoy watching adult films with you / their girlfriend as a couple (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [28]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Porn, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only and not meant to offendFind more on our masterlistWe can also be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to enjoy watching adult films with you / their girlfriend as a couple (Most to Least)

**1\. RM**

We feel that Namjoon would feel at ease doing this as a couple with you and would not mind if the films were a little more hardcore, so long as you also felt comfortable with this too. He may be the one to initiate it as he would often be looking for new ways to spice things up between you and to help you explore your sexual needs, wants and desires together. It would get him in the mood but he would turn it off once things started to heat up between you.

 

**2\. Jin**

While Jin may feel like an usual 2nd choice, we feel he would be open to this if it was suggested by his girlfriend but would choose something fairly ‘sensual’ - probably directed by a female director - something where the couple looks as though they are actually enjoying the sex (or films shot between real life couples rather than actors). It would likely be a slow buildup, but things would naturally heat up between you.

**3\. Jimin**

Jimin is someone who is always open to trying new things so would find this exciting. He would be more curious to watch your reaction as it would feel slightly taboo at first, but as things escalated on screen and he saw how much you were enjoying it, he would also feel himself getting more worked up. He would likely choose something which focuses more on the female actor or the foreplay and nothing too rough.

**4\. Jungkook**

While Jungkook would never have the confidence to suggest it, he would absolutely love doing this if his girlfriend brought it up as, like with Jimin, it would feel a little taboo - he wouldn’t really know whether he should be watching the screen or checking with you to make sure this was an okay thing to do. We do feel he would be equally turned on and embarrassed though - it wouldn’t matter what type of adult film you chose, it would make him feel a little on edge at first regardless. Once he saw you were into it, however, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from pouncing on you and giving you what you wanted.

**5\. Suga**

While Yoongi is one of the more open minded members when it comes to suggestions in the bedroom, we feel he wouldn’t be able to get “worked up” by watching an adult film with his girlfriend. He would fully go along with the suggestion but find himself making little dry sarcastic comments throughout, unable to take it seriously. You would find yourself either joining in with the remarks, as though doing a commentary, or (if you had been fully committed to the idea) getting a little irritated with Yoongi and turning it off.

 

**6\. V**

We don’t feel that Taehyung would enjoy watching adult films with his girlfriend, partially as he is so experimental in the bedroom anyway that he would not really need any more inspiration, but also because we feel that sex would be a very private, almost sacred act, between himself and his girlfriend, and would feel uncomfortable on bringing someone else’s experience into the bedroom. If you suggested it and were persistent, he would agree but would find himself not paying any attention to the screen, instead touching and stroking your body; staring only at you.

 

**7\. J-Hope**

We honestly do not feel it would cross Hoseok’s mind at all to watch an adult film with his girlfriend. If it was suggested, he would not be against the idea at all but would naturally find himself more distracted by you than the film. Like Yoongi, he may find himself commenting on the film at first but would not be being deliberately funny. He would be a little amazed if the actors on screen were doing something physically impressive and would let out little gasps of “wow - that looks difficult.” Whenever you are around, his attention span would naturally falter, and you would end up turning the film off very quickly.


End file.
